The Other Scott
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: Maddie ticks all the boxes to be a regular teenage girl. Smart. Pretty. A Cheerleader. Bitchy at times . But, by living in Tree Hill and being a part of the infamous Scott family, she doesn't qualify.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _What would life be like if there was another Scott Sibling? This time a girl. Follow Maddie Scott's through her time in her dramatic home town of Tree Hill. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own One Tree Hill or anything mentioned in this story. I do however own the character of Madison May Scott. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

The crowd was hyped as the game began. Cheerleaders, in their navy and white uniform lined one end of the court. They were all happy and smiling, ready to cheer on their team, the Tree Hill Ravens, to victory. Madison May Scott was no different. The blonde was noticeable. Standing in the middle shouting out the chants that they had rehearsed. Clearly the captain of the squad. Her long blonde hair, fell straight down to her mid-chest. Her side bangs were pinned out of her face, along with a small section of hair at either end by her navy bow at the back of her head. She was of medium height, no taller than 5'5'' or 5'6''. She was skinny, from her endless hours of exercise. From cheerleading to track to volleyball. Sports was one of her things. Her stunning blue eyes gleamed under the gym spotlights as her boyfriend passed the basketball to her twin brother Nathan Royal Scott, letting him score yet another basket for the team. She cheered on loudly, Tim looking over at his girlfriend of 6 months and smiling. Even though everyone was envious of the fact he was dating the Maddie Scott, that never stopped him when it came to other girls. But of course, Maddie never knew about that.

"Come on, Nathan" Nathan's girlfriend of...forever called out. Maddie liked Peyton Sawyer, and Maddie, Peyton and Brooke Davis had been best friends since they were like five. Maddie and Peyton high pom pom'd each other (kind of like a high five, but with pom poms on your hands) and continued cheering.

"..._We've never seen anything like since his father Dan played for the team all those years ago..._" Maddie caught the announcer saying, making her eyes direct to the crowd. She caught sight of her father standing up, watching _Nathan_ with pride. As always. Maddie sighed, slumping her shoulders. But, she was broken out of it by the crowd erupting with another almighty cheer. Nathan had scored again.

The game was halted when Coach Whitey Durham called a Time Out. The Ravens gathered around the ancient coach, as Maddie led the cheerleaders onto the court to keep the crowd excited while they talked. Keeping a smile on her face, Maddies eyes drifted over to the navy and white huddle, where a boy got up from the bench, taking off his jacket. Maddies eyes widened, as the crowd awed when Nathan was put on the bench.

"1...2...3...RAVENS!" The team called, letting the cheerleaders make their way off the court before they returned. Maddie turned and grabbed the attention of Tim. Extending her arms at both her sides, Maddie wanted to know why her brother was benched. Tim raised his hands to his head and then raised them higher, indicating that Nathan's big head got in the way..._again_. It was always getting in the way.

"What happened?" Peyton asked Maddie as she returned to her spot at the front of the squad.

"What do you think?" Maddie said plastering a smile on her face and going on like nothing happened. Her cheeks were aching, but that was one of the drawbacks of being Head Cheerleader, hell, being a cheerleader at all. You had to smile, smile, smile. Maddie watched Nathan as he observed the game from the bench. Sometimes she hated the fact they were twins, because of the way he was. He was a dick, to say the least.

They were nearly completely different. Physically and by characteristics. Nathan was tall, at least 6 foot, with dark short hair. Maddie was medium height with long blonde hair. However, they both shared blue eyes, but Nathans being more grey/blue than Maddies Royal Blue ones. Plus, they both were very interested in sports. Nathan, though was completely focused on Basketball, Maddie, however, was Head Cheerleader, on the Track Team, the Volleyball Team, and used to do Gymnastics and Ballet. But, Nathan was a dick. Like a major douche most of the time. He kept up the exterior than most boys and men had. The tough act. Acting as if nothing got to them, and not letting it show if it did, and getting angry when it started coming through. Maddie was a lot more sensitive and sweet, but a bitch when she wanted to be. She was honest, she would tell you as it is without thinking twice about it. She did have a temper you definitely had to watch out for. That is all I'm going to say. She was also a lot more devious than her brother, getting revenge when things didn't go her way. She was smart, achieving mostly A's in all her classes. She wasn't like overly smart and getting all A's in every single test, like that Hattie girl. Or was it Heather. Whatever. She wasn't perfect. Although she was a complete Daddies girl, Dan always preferred Nathan move Maddie. Mostly over his basketball abilities. He was the golden child.

"Go, Nathan" Peyton called out as Nathan was allowed back in the game, as the other team were trailing up on them. He took off his jacket and made his way over to the basket in front of the cheerleaders. As he stood on the line waiting to be handed the ball from the referee, Maddie made her way over.

"What was that about?" Maddie said almost unnoticeably, clapping her pom poms together and smiling.

"What do you care, anyway?" Nathan replied before running back into the game. Maddie retreated back to her spot, a little hurt. She knew her and her brother didn't get along great but she still loved him and he loved her. They were brother and sister after all. They were designed to fight.

It was all tied up. With less than a minute to go on the clock, the crowd and cheerleaders cheered for the Ravens, well Nathan, to score the winning basket. They hadn't lost a game in ages and it wasn't going to break their streak tonight. The crowd rose as Nathan got the ball from a member of the other team and hurdled down the court towards their basket. Blocked by a boy in the red jersey, Nathan passed to ball to Tim, and sneakily made his way further down the court as the clock hit 5 seconds. Tim passed the ball as quick as he could to his teammate, and Nathan shot it into the air. The ball landed perfectly inside the hoop, falling through the netting. The final buzzer blew and the gym erupted. The Ravens had won yet again thanks to home town hero Nathan Scott. Tim went over and jumped on his best friend and team circled around their star player. The cheerleaders joined them quickly, Tim scooping the blonde up in his arms and kissing her. Nathan doing the same with Peyton.

Once the celebration was over and everyone left, a majority of the cheerleaders stayed and waiting for the players to finish showering up. They told them and a few friends to wait up as they had something planned. Maddie, Bevin and Delilah, another cheerleader, sneaked around the empty school hallways to the principal and secretary's office. Bevin went to open to the door to find it locked.

"How do we get it?" Bevin asked. Delilah laughed pulling a key from her sports bra. Delilah was kind of the slut of the school and spent most of her time in the janitors closet making out with seniors. So today, Maddie had her swipe the master key from there. She tossed the key over to Scott girl, who in turn opened the lock. Once inside, Delilah waited by the door in case anybody came by. The streetlight outside gave in enough light for Bevin and Maddie to search for the spare keys to the school buses outside. Maddie found them hanging on a key rack by the Secretaries desk. Happily, Maddie swiped one of the keys.

"I got it, let's go before Whitey catches us" Maddie said making a break for the door. His office was just around the corner of the hall, and he would pass by on his way out. They most definitely didn't want to be caught now. Nor did they want to be caught tonight. Maddie prayed to God that they don't. Locking the door behind them, the three girls made a break down the hallway, back to the gym. They boys were all out of the shower now, and even some of the cheerleaders had changed back into their regular clothes.

"You get it?" Nathan asked his sister, and she smiled holding up the keys to a school bus. She tossed them over to her brother who practically lead the way outside. Everyone crowded onto the bus, with Tim and another member of the team, Johnny, lifting a keg of beer on with them.

"You're doing, Smith?" Maddie asked as he sat down near the front of the bus.

"Obviously, Scott" He said winking at her and resting a hand on her waist. She sat down beside him as he kissed her. They continued to make out in the seat, until Maddie offered to get them some drinks. On her way back she found Tim up the front of the bus with her brother, who was driving.

"Tell me we didn't just steal a school bus?" She heard him ask as she approached him from behind "Because this feels like we just stole a school bus"

"Hey, who got the keys" Maddie piped up handing her boyfriend the red cup of beer. He wrapped his arm around her waist steadying her as the bus drove down the streets, way over the allowed speed limit "And it's not stolen, it's just borrowed"

"By the way if we get caught, I'll make sure to mention that _you borrowed_ the keys to Dad" Nathan resulting in a slap across the back of the head from his younger sister, by 20 minutes.

"We're not going to get caught okay" Maddie said "And if we do end up crashing this into the back of someone, I'll make sure to say you were driving"

"Ha-ha, very funny" Nathan said keeping his eyes on the road.

"So, Nate, where's Peyton?" Tim asked

"Who knows?" Nathan replied. That was when Maddie noticed one of her best friends wasn't on the bus.

"She probably wanted to take her car home" Maddie said "I'll call her and say we're on our way"

"We're not driving down there" Nathan said grabbing his sisters cell phone

"Why not?" Maddie asked

"Because there are houses there, and the people living there will call the cops" Nathan said putting the phone onto the dashboard "Besides maybe I don't want her here"

"You are such a dick" Maddie said taking a drink of her beer.

"So, I've been told" Nathan said laughing along with Tim. Tim then went and sat down in the seat at the front of the bus. The one behind the steps, not Nathan. Maddie joined him and they started making out. One of the cheerleaders leaned forwards in her seat behind Nathan and dragged his face up to hers, kissing him. Maddie just about heard the honk of a train over the loud rap music playing from the stereo. Maddie opened her eyes, to see a red light flashing over her face. Looking out the windscreen, she was a training coming hurdling down the tracks in front of them.

"Look Out!" She called, just in time to get Nathans attention. He slammed on the breaks just before they hit the train. Everyone in the bus flew forward, Tim falling off the seat that he was laying on with Maddie on top of him and onto the dirty ground. Maddie giggled as he groaned from the thud. She was interrupted though hearing the siren of a police car. Her face fell looking up at Nathan.

"Oh Shit" He muttered seeing the police car on the other side of the tracks "Guys, we're caught"

Maddie moved off her boyfriend and stood at the front of the bus, confirming her 99.9% suspicion. There was a tiny bit that hoped it was just an ambulance of something.

"I don't think I'll need to tell dad now you were driving" Maddie said watching the two police officers getting out of the car.

"I won't say you stole the keys" Nathan said sticking up for his sister. That was what siblings were for right.

"Good" She said patting his on the shoulder. She felt hands wrap around her waist as Tim got up.

"Hey what's going -" He began, before seeing the approaching officers "Shit the beer" he got out before the officers stood by the door. Nathan pressed the button to open them.

"Okay, everyone please exit the vehicle" One said as they stood out of the way "and Please on your way out give your proper name. It wouldn't matter if you gave us a false name, we will be checking your identity with your school principal in the morning"

"Name, sweetie?" The douche-looking cop asked Maddie as the volunteered to go first.

"Madison Scott" She told him.

"Well, Miss Scott, go stand along the track" He said pointing to them

"What if a train comes?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do a little flip out of the way, then cheerleader" He said pushing her along. Maddie went over and stood by the track with an annoyed look on her face. Cops in this town were so full of themselves. Everyone else joined her as the first cop called for the police vans to come down and take them all to the station.

"Wait, we're being arrested?" Maddie asked, turning around to face the cop by the police car.

"Maddie, don't" Nathan said from his spot beside her.

"Yes, missy" He said approached the line of teenagers.

"Missy?" Maddie questioned to herself.

"The only reason you all aren't in handcuffs right now is because we don't have enough" The cop said "and now if you please" He whistled while spinning his finger around, telling her to turn back around.

"What was that?" Nathan whispered down to her.

"What do you care, anyway?" Maddie repeated, looking up at him. The first cop took the notebook from the other, where he had been writing down the name. He started listing them all out. _Oh, God. Here comes the speech_ Maddie thought.

"...and Jonathan Anderson, you are all herby under arrest for the possession of a stolen vehicle, the under-age possession of alcohol and for the suspicion of operating a vehicle while under the influence of alcohol" The police said. Obviously he hadn't breathalysed Nathan yet, or he would have know he hadn't drunk anything yet. He was just looking for something to add onto the list of reasons why he was arresting the rowdy teenagers "You do have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided to you at the governments expense"

Soon enough three police vans arrived and the group of teenagers divided and crowded into the back of the vans, where the police put a set of handcuffs on them each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _What would life be like if there was another Scott Sibling? This time a girl. Follow Maddie Scott's through her time in her dramatic home town of Tree Hill. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own One Tree Hill or anything mentioned in this story. I do however own the character of Madison May Scott. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Maddie stood in the principals office with the rest of the cheerleaders and basketball players. All of them were called asked to come here 10am the next morning with at least one of their parents. Maddie and Nathan stood in the front center of the large group with an annoyed Dan Scott behind them. Nathan was looking up at Principal Turner, Chief of Police Tom Wayne and Coach Durham, while Maddie just looked to the ground.

"Some of your parents see this as tomfoolery" Principal Turner said. Maddie stood near the from of the crowd with Tim's Jacket draped over her shoulders. She was still dressed in her cheer leading outfit as she spent last night in jail cell with half of the group there. She was looking down at the ground with her hands deep in the Jacket pockets "A little prank. Personally I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayne sees possession and consumption by minors, and a smidgen of Grand Theft Auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message. The school won't be taking any legal action against you, but the following players and cheerleaders were not involved and will not be reprimanded. Jake Jagielski, Madison Scott, Brooke Davis, Ruben Katierez, Peyton Sawyer, Tim Smith and Nathan Scott"

Of course her father had had a word with Principal Turner to get her and Nathan off with it. Tim's father was a former mayor of Tree Hill, so they wouldn't want to mess with him for expelling him. Everyone else simply wasn't there.

"As for everyone else. All players involved are suspended from extra curricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season. All cheerleaders involved are suspended from extra curricular activities, notable the cheer leading squad, until further notice" Principal Turner said "And Ms. Delilah Johnson and parents, can you stay behind for a few moments please. Everyone else you are free to go"

Maddie sighed as turned and walked out the door of the office. But, her and Nathan noticed her dad was already gone, along with Whitey. Maddie stopped Nathan as they went down the hall, pulling him away from the crowd.

"What are we going to do now?" Maddie asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. We don't even have a team now" Nathan said, only worrying about the team. Of course, Maddie was worried about that. They had three people on the squad until Turner lets the girls back in again. Well two at the minute, until Brooke gets back from Vacation with her mom.

"Not that" Maddie said "Dad. What do you think _his _punishment now seeing he got us out of that?"

"I don't know" Nathan said "You know what he's like. He'll act like it's fine until he wants something, then he'll bring it up"

"Can't he just ground us like normal kids" Maddie complained as they followed the end of the group out of the hallways. Once they were outside they found Dan sitting in the car waiting. Maddie slided into the back while Nathan hopped into the front seat. The car ride home was almost silent apart from the old 80's music dad had playing from the stereo. Maddie was waiting for him to speak up, but it never came. Soon enough they were pulling into the driveway of the house. Both Maddie and Nathan went to exit the car but Dan locked the doors.

"Not so fast" Dan said looking between the Scott Twins "You two are in trouble"

"What's our punishment?" Nathan asked looking straight at him.

"I'll leave that to your mother when she gets back next week" Dan said and Maddie gulped "I'm sure hers will be a lot worse than mine, now go and get up to your rooms" Dan said opening the car doors. Maddie was scared shitless. Whatever her Dad would have done, her mom would have done it ten times worse and you'd be damn sure you won't do it again. Maddie quickly made her way upstairs and into her room, locking the door and turning on her computer. She replied to Brooke's email saying how great Barbados was and how she didn't want to come back to Tree Hill next week. Maddie was checking out a clothing website, looking for something to wear to the annual Halloween party, but was interrupted when Delilah called her.

"Hey, hope Turner wasn't too harsh on you" Maddie said smiling, getting up and going over to lay on her bed.

"This is all your fault" Delilah cried. Maddie sat up immediately, having a bad feeling in her stomach.

"What? What's my fault?" Maddie asked confused.

"You and Bevin were the ones who actually stole the key, but I'm the one who gets expelled" Delilah cried/yelled down the phone.

"What?" Maddie said turning over onto her stomach.

"Yeah. Turner expelled me because the creep of a janitor installed a security camera in the closet" Delilah explained. Maddie felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as her friend cried "He knew I stole it so he automatically knew I was involved. He has no proof that you and Bevin were there so he can't do anything to you. But, if he did, I'm sure Daddy would make it all better. Wouldn't he, Maddie?"

"Delilah, I-" Maddie began.

"Save it. My parents told me this was the last straw" Delilah cried "They're sending me to boarding school thanks to you. I hope your happy now"

"Del, I" Maddie began, but Delilah hung up on her. Maddie couldn't believe it. She actually felt so guilty about this. One of her best friends was going away to boarding school and she was blaming her. Well, She was involved and her and Bevin should be punished as well, but Bevin was already suspended from cheer leading, plus Turner had no proof that they were there too. The security camera on that hallway is broken so they can't say it was them or not. Maddie put her head down on the pillows as a few tears started falling.

* * *

The next morning, Maddie slept in. Dad had already left for work and Nathan had driven himself to school and hour ago. Quickly Maddie tossed her hair into a messy ponytail, letting her side bangs fall to the side of her face. After getting dressed, Maddie quickly scoffed down a bowl of cereal before driving herself to school. One of the privileges of her dad owning a car dealership, her and Nathan got their own cars. Granted they are about 7 or 8 years old and not worth much at this stage, so he gave it to them for their birthdays last year.

She managed to get to school in time for second period, which was study hall. She slowly walked into the library, as Mrs Hannigan, the old, and very strict, librarian didn't notice. She saw Tim, Nathan, another guy from the team and Peyton sitting at a desk, with a spare seat. Looking over at Mrs. Hannigan who's narrow eyes were glued to a book, Maddie dashed over.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Maddie asked, hitting the back of Nathan's head as she walked around the back of Peyton and sat down beside her brother.

"Ouch" He cried out, raising his hand to his head.

"Mr. Scott, please quite down" Mrs. Hannigan piped up from her desk, not seeming to notice a newly arrived Maddie beside him.

"What was that for?" Nathan whispered as his sister settled in her seat. She shot an evil glare at him before continuing to rummage through her book bag. Whitey entered the library and took a look around, before his eyes landed on someone over in their direction.

"Scott" He called out.

"Me?" Nathan asked, closing his notebook.

"No, Scott" Whitey repeated pointing to someone behind them. They looked around to see they were pointing at their older half-brother Lucas. Of course they knew about him, when their parents were fighting their mom would always bring him up. But, Nathan and Maddie knew not to talk about him to dad, but they knew enough going to school with him and all. Lucas slowly got up and made his way to Whitey "_You_, read a book or something" Whitey suggested to Nathan and Maddie couldn't help it but chuckle. Nathan heard this and playfully pushed his sisters shoulder, before diverting his eyes back to Lucas who was following Whitey out the door.

Study hall flew in with Maddie getting unfinished homework done. Once the bell rang, She packed up her things and joined Peyton as they walked out the door.

"What do you suppose Whitey wants?" Maddie couldn't help but wonder as her and one of her two closest friends walked down the hall.

"With Lucas?" Peyton questioned and the Scott girl nodded "I dunno, but he was staring at me today again"

"He obviously likes you then, it's like, what, the fourth time since school started?" Maddie asked stopped at her locker. It was right beside Peyton's due to her surname being Sawyer and her's being Scott. Nathan's locker was under Peyton's however, but he barely ever uses it.

"He does not" Peyton said "Besides it's awkward because of-"

"Because of the situation" Maddie said raising an eyebrow at the curly blonde.

"Yeah" Peyton said closing her locker again. Maddie closed hers a few moments later.

"Well, it doesn't really have anything to do with me" Maddie said "It's Nathan you have to worry about"

* * *

Maddie closed her notebook, as she sat at her desk in her bedroom. She had this impossible essay to write about Caesar and yada yada yada for World History. She'd always write it out on paper before actually printing it out. Deciding to take a break, Maddie walked down the hall to go downstairs to the kitchen. She was passing the gym when she heard her dad and Nathan inside. Standing by the slightly ajar door, she could hear them clearly.

"...and anyway, this has more to do with Whitey and me than you" Dan said lifting the weights.

"Why do you say that?" Nathan asked, standing over him.

"It's a long story" Dan replied holding up the weights, getting Nathan to help place them back on the rack "I might tell you some day, but for now. I want you to go to this kid and talk to him and trust me when I tell you Nathan, there is a bigger picture here. Your picture. And he's not in it"

Maddie heard Dan's footsteps approached the door so she turned and made her way down the hall a bit, to look as if she didn't hear anything.

"Hey Madison" Dan greeted his daughter walking passed her in the hall and she replied with a simple 'hey'. He went on down to his bedroom, but Maddie stopped at the gym door. Once he was in his room, she went inside.

"Okay, what did Dad just put you up to?" Maddie asked going inside to find her brother lifting the hand held weights.

"I don't know what your talking about" Nathan said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Don't play that" Maddie said going over and taking the heavy weight from him. It was heavy, but light enough for her to hold in one hand "I heard what he said. It has something to do with..._Him_"

"I'm just gonna talk to him about joining the team" Nathan said getting up.

"Whoa no. I know what you mean by _talk_" Maddie said stopping her brother "You're gonna threaten him"

"So what if I do?" Nathan asked pushing past her "You're not mom. You can't tell me what to do"

"Yes, but, I'm definitely coming along to make sure you don't make destroy his face when he says no" Maddie said as her brother was just about to walk out the door "He is dad's son, isn't he?"

Nathan acted like his didn't hear what Maddie has just said to him and walked on out the door. Maddie sighed before leaving the sweat stinking room.

* * *

Tim was down in the kitchen with Nathan that night. They were going to go over to the river court where Lucas usually hangs about tonight. But, they were going to try and get away without Maddie with them.

"So your pop's finally mentions the bastard spawn, huh?" Tim asked, munching on some chips "They say he's got game. Maybe we could actually use him"

"Look, I could get us to state championships with three blind guys and a cripple" Nathan said leading the way out through the living room "Which is practically what I got, dealing with whats left"

"Nice" Tim agreed, as they were about the walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maddie asked coming down the stairs like lightning.

"Quick, run" Tim suggested seeing his girlfriend "She looks angry" The two teenage boys bolted out the door and over to Nathan's car.

"I hope you're not going where I think you're going" She called as they hopped into the car and drove away. Groaning, Maddie grabbed her keys from the bowl and followed them in her car. When she got the basketball court, nicknamed the River court by a couple guys in her Physics class, she saw her brother and Tim ganging up on a single Lucas.

"What the hell, Nathan" Maddie said getting out of the car and going over to the court.

"Maddie" Tim said cautiously as she approached "Baby"

"Shut it" She said to her boyfriend and turning to his best friend, her brother "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a talk with Lucas" Nathan answered.

"Nate, just leave" Maddie suggested but her brother didn't want to hear any of it. Instead he continued to circle Lucas with the basketball in his hands.

"What do you want?" Lucas piped up.

"What do I want?" Nathan repeated "What do you want, man? I mean other than my girlfriend and my in the line up, huh? None of us want you on the team, man"

"Nathan" Maddie said, standing there cold, with her hands in her pockets. He ignored her and carry on.

"I don't want you. The guys don't want you" Nathan continued "My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you, but here's the deal. You and Me. One on One. You can pick the time and the place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back into your little hole and you remember your place in all this"

"Nathan" Maddie piped up again, her breath appearing in the cold September night.

"Stay out of this Maddie" Nathan addressed her, before turning back to their older brother "Time and Place, man. Time and Place" Nathan dropped the ball at Lucas's feet and walked right passed an angry Maddie. Tim went over and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to lead her way, but she pushed his away. She went back into her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _What would life be like if there was another Scott Sibling? This time a girl. Follow Maddie Scott's through her time in her dramatic home town of Tree Hill. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own One Tree Hill or anything mentioned in this story. I do however own the character of Madison May Scott. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Maddie was still angry at Nathan and Tim the next morning and refused to talk to them at all. They had the day off school because of some teacher training thing, so Maddie found herself suck in the house with Nathan for a while. Great. Going downstairs in the morning for breakfast, the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, Maddie" Nathan said sitting up at the island in the kitchen eating cereal. She stood with her back to him as she waiting for the toaster to pop "What more do you want?"

Maddie grabbed the toast that had just ejected itself from the toaster and began buttering it. Nathan sighed, rolling his eyes at his sisters immature silent treatments. He got up and walked over to her.

"Mads" Nathan said putting his hand on his sisters shoulder, she shrugged it off immediately and looked up at him.

"Don't" Maddie walked around the kitchen in the opposite direction with her plate of toast in her hands "I'm still mad at you _and _Tim for pulling that stunt last night"

"That stunt?" Nathan asked "Maddie, the guy deserved it" Maddie threw the plate down onto the island in the kitchen angrily.

"What? Whitey asked him to join the team because he was good. And if you haven't noticed, even it Turner loosening up and letting some of the guys play, you are still 5 people short" Maddie said "Then all of sudden he's the bad guy because he agrees. When did that become so wrong, Nate?"

"You know why" Nathan said. Maddie knew that Nathan was going on about there. The fact that Dan doesn't want anything to do with him.

"It's still no reason to do what you done last night" Maddie said picking up the plate and pulled a, very fake, Nathan voice "Oh let's go pick on the guy. We are so cool"

"Fine then, Maddie" Nathan yelled as she walked through the living room "Side with him over your own brother"

"Oh don't you know. He's my brother too" Maddie yelled back storming up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Maddie was walking through town later that afternoon with Bevin. Peyton had been busy and Delilah, well, A. She wasn't talking to her and B. She got shipped off to boarding school last night. She wanted so badly to apologize, she even sent like three emails, but go no response from her. They were passing thud magazine when a couple across the street caught her eye.

"Hold on" Maddie said crossing the street. Luckily there were no cars passing or she would have been road kill "Lucas"

He turned around from talking and joking with Haley to see the young blonde Scott coming over to them. Confusion washed over his face as she stopped in front of them, tucking her straight hair behind her ear.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry about Nathan last night" Maddie apologized "He was being such a jerk"

"Isn't he always" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know" Maddie said shaking her head "Oh, I'm Maddie, by the way. I don't think we've met" Lucas smiled knowing Haley and Maddie were in at least two classes together. Maddie held her hand out to Haley but Haley just looked at the blonde cheerleaders.

"Yeah, I know. We're in Calculus together" Haley said "and French, and World History"

"We are?" Maddie asked and then it came to her "Oh yeah, you're that Heather girl, right?"

"Haley" She corrected. Maddie felt bad then not knowing her.

"Oh, I gotta remember that" Maddie said looking down, clearing her throat "Anyway, I'm really sorry about Nathan"

"It's no problem" Lucas said. Maddie sighed, giving them an awkward kind of wave as she turned to go back to Bevin "I guess I'll see you around"

"Bye" Lucas replied as she ran across the the road again. When she got back to Bevin, Bevin looked kind of confused at Maddie's actions.

"What was that?" She questioned

"Don't ask" Maddie said walking on.

* * *

Maddie was sitting in her room trying to finished this stupid Caesar essay which she only had half finished at this stage. The door to her room was slightly ajar, so, Nathan peered in before entering his sisters room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maddie asked, hearing the creek of her room. She turned around and threw a miniature teddy bear at him "Don't you know how to knock? What if I had of been naked?"

"The door was already open" He said with the bear in his hands. He recognized it. It was the one from the fair that came to town about seven years ago. He won it and gave it her seeing as he didn't want it. She kept the thing? "Tomorrow night. Eight o' clock. River court. Better choose a side by then" He tossed the bear back at her and she caught it as it landing on her chest. Sighing she put the bear back to it's place beside her computer. He wasn't going to give up on this thing was he?

"So what happens if you loose?" Maddie asked swirling back around to find him at the door.

"I quit remember" He said closing the door behind him.

"It might teach you something if you do loose" Maddie muttered turning back to her work.

* * *

The next night, Maddie was ready before eight o clock. She was riding with Nathan, Peyton and Tim to the court for this One-On-One. Maddie knew it was going to be a waste of time because, most likely, they would end up beating the living daylights out of each other before anybody wins. _  
_

"...I'm not threatened by anyone" Nathan said as him and Peyton passed her and Tim on the way out the door.

"Then why do it?" Peyton asked him.

"It's a guy thing, Peyt" Maddie said following them down the steps.

"No. It's to prove that I'm the best" Nathan defended.

"Which _is _a guy thing" Maddie said, but ended up getting playfully shoved in the shoulder by Nathan.

"Shut up and get in the car" Nathan said.

"So, what if he wins?" Peyton asked "What does he get?"

"He gets you" Nathan said. This caused the rest of the car ride to be pretty much silent, other than Nathan and Tim cheering the whole way there. When they got there, there was already a tonne of people waiting. Lucas was already on the court practicing his jump shot. Two guys, dressed kind of weirdly for the occasion, were sitting talking into a microphone. Maddie stared at them she she took her place beside Peyton in front of Nathan's car.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind, but. I told a few people" Tim said at Nathan passed them.

"This was you" Maddie said looking over at her boyfriend. He smiled widely as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered _why_ she was dating him.

"You're an ass" Maddie said leaning back against the car.

"Do you think he means it?" Peyton asked watching Nathan take to the other side of the court to warm up

"Lucas getting you if he wins?" Maddie asked and Peyton nodded looking at Lucas "I don't know. He never told me, anyway"

"Probably because he knows you'd whoop his ass if you knew" Peyton joked. Maddie giggled before nodded her head, agreeing with her friend.

"Yeah, I would have" Maddie said as she watched Nathan starting the show off in front of everyone. Maddie hoped it wouldn't get to Lucas's head tonight. They started the game then. Nathan and Lucas were face to face in the center of the court. Maddie couldn't hear what was being said over people cheering, but Lucas pretended like he was going to go around Nathan, but instead went for a jump shot. The ball landed safely in the basket and the people there with him cheered loudly. Maddie clapped as she noticed Haley standing by the the benches.

"Go ahead man. I could do it all night" Nathan said coming back with the ball, loud enough for everyone to hear. They re-took their positions before Lucas took another jump shot.

"So could I" Lucas replied as Nathan went to get the ball again. Re-taking the position again, Lucas went to go around Nathan this time, but Nathan swooped in and got the ball from him.

"Is that all you got man?" Nathan asked dribbling the ball slowly "Then if that's all you got his is over" He went around Lucas and dunked the ball into the net, pulling his self up. _Show off_ Maddie thought as she clapped. They game continued with both the Scott boys scoring simultaneously throughout. Nathan was about to toss the ball into the hoop, but not before elbowing Lucas in the nose. Maddie gasped sitting up, as Nathan grabbed the ball again. Lucas was holding his nose and that back of his head in pain. Tim clapped and cheering, getting a whack across the back of the head from Maddie. Lucas called a no foul, returning to the game.

"Oh, basket counts. The score stands at 14-12, to Nathan. He could win it all" One of the weirdly dressed guys announced as Nathan went in to score again. But Lucas was quick enough to react and knocked the ball away. Lucas got the ball and took another jump shot. Just one down on Nathan.

"One down man" Nathan said passing the ball back "Don't choke now" Lucas, confidently, took another Jump shot and scoring. Evening up the scores. Maddie watched on, the next basket scored will be the winning on. She cringed back as the tension mounted on the court. Nathan got up close and personal with Lucas there. Maddie knew he was talking shit with him, to try and get inside his head. If he hasn't got in now, he wasn't gonna. Lucas dribbled the ball, attempting to dodge Nathan. But he was on him, trying to block him. The two teenagers were in the corner of the court where they were stood, when Lucas took an up close jump shot.

"Luke for the win!" One of the 'announcers' said as the ball rolled through the air before landing itself inside the hoop. Half the crowd erupted, going over and cheering on Lucas. Maddie hand rose to her mouth as the watched her brother walk away in defeat.

"Holy Shit" She said as she watched her brother sulk off towards the car. Maddie watched as he passed Peyton, who'd moved more towards the court during the game, without a word.

"You coming or not?" He asked Maddie getting into the front seat of the car. Maddie glanced at Peyton before following her brother into the car. She had no other ride home. But so did Peyton. Maddie looked out the windscreen to see Lucas talking to her, and Maddie head snapped towards her brother. Jealousy covered his face as he opened the door "Peyton"

She walked slowly over and got into the back seat beside Tim. If Maddie thought the car ride there was quiet, the ride home was deadly. You could cut the tension like a knife. Nathan never lost and his temper was running high, so nobody was going to chance it. They dropped Tim and Peyton off at their houses along the way before pulling up at theirs.

Dan was sitting in the living room, nursing a glass of scotch when they walked through the door. His face dropped when he saw the disappointed look on Nathans face and the shocked look that befuddled Maddie's.

"Don't worry, Dad" Nathan spoke first "You're dreams are still safe"


End file.
